


ulterior.

by saltedearthsch



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, it's from the literal end of the game so, very small spoiler but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedearthsch/pseuds/saltedearthsch
Summary: "i've always had ulterior motives when it comes to you."orbiggs sticks his foot in his mouth & somehow it doesn't bite him completely in the ass.
Relationships: Biggs (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Biggs (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Biggs/Original Character(s), Biggs/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	ulterior.

**Author's Note:**

> some friends wanted to know what the confession would be like between biggs & andie after reading some of the other stuff i did for them so... here it is! this is just a rough idea considering it's based on the ongoing remake series, and things might change!
> 
> spoilers based on the VERY END of remake, just like in "reunite." please be warned!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It had been weeks now since Midgar was wracked by the tragedy of the Sector 7 plate fall, as well as the incursion at Shinra Tower. Though most had begun to at least make plans of how to move on with their lives, they were only just getting started. There was scarce enough room for everyone in the slums as it was, and with more mouths to feed and people to shelter, tensions had been high. Even at the Leaf House, things had been more than a little tense.

Luckily, the staff was not without help. At least one extra set of hands was on deck to see to whatever needs Folia, the House Mother, and the others might have. Andie had done her best to make herself useful, mostly where the House’s two recovering patients were concerned. With the state of their health so uncertain, it had been unwise to move Biggs or Jessie until they were more recovered, and the three of them had been allowed to stay.

The young writer was not terribly skilled where medical practices were concerned, but so long as the worst had passed, she could manage changing bandages and other inanities. So she had been ever-present, always ready to offer herself should they need help. With her enthusiasm, and Elmyra’s guidance when she could come by as well, Biggs and Jessie had more or less recovered inside of a few weeks. There would always be scars, and the bruises would take more time to fade, but Andie was just thrilled her two friends were safe and whole.

With recovery, however, came questions. Most of which she had no idea how to answer. They knew of course, from Elmyra, that Barrett had been involved with the operation at Shinra Tower to save Aerith. But where they were now, and what the rest of them were meant to do stuck in the Midgar slums, no one seemed to have a clue. 

“We’ll figure something out later. For now, just focus on getting better!” Andie always insisted when they ended up back in this same loop of questions. And with nothing else to do, they listened.

Andie was speaking with a few of the children when she heard Biggs’ voice from across the way. The doctor had just given him and Jessie the clear that morning, and he had wasted no time making himself as active as possible. Apparently this included jogging across the yard to greet their new guest, a familiar face from Sector 7. 

“Wymer!” 

“Biggs? Man, I heard they took you down with the plate!”

“Nah, Cloud helped us make it out of there.” The two men exchanged brief hugs as Jessie and Andie made their way over to join them.

“Hey Wymer!” Jessie grinned, offering the man an equally enthusiastic embrace. Wymer held her at the elbows, looking her over.

“Damn, it sure is good to see some more folks made it out.” He found Andie standing at Biggs’ elbow, smiling warmly. “You sure patched them up good, Miss Kent.”

“O-oh! I didn’t do much, just made sure they didn’t pull the stitching out before it was time!” Everyone chuckled but Biggs, who made a face, but she just patted his shoulder.

“Sometimes that’s the most important part,” Wymer insisted, then shook his head. “I don’t mean to bother you, but when I caught word you guys might be here, I had to come see for myself. We’re still missing a lot of folks after what happened.” 

Dour silence settled over the group for a moment, then Wymer shrugged. “Not why I came by though. Was wondering if you guys would be up for a little excavation of sorts? Watch is thinking of trying to clear out some more of the wreckage to see what else can be saved, if anything.”

“A mission? Sounds great.” 

Andie shot him a surprised look. “Do you really think that’s a good idea? You’re barely recovered!” 

Biggs shrugged and looked at Wymer with a crooked grin as he said, “See what I’ve been dealing with since they found me?” The two men chuckled, but Jessie’s face went rigid and Andie dropped Biggs’ arm like she’d been burned. When they looked at her, there was a stiff smile stretching her lips.

“Why don’t you guys discuss the details, then? I think Folia wanted my help with something.” And she took off for the House doors, even though the teacher in question was standing across the yard watching them.

* * *

“I can’t believe you!” Jessie yelled, smacking Biggs across the back of the head the moment Wymer was gone. The whole time they’d discussed the details of the Sector 7 excavation, she’d been bristling with barely contained anger. Now, she unleashed it full force as he stared at her in shock.

“What the hell did I do?” 

“How could you? After everything she’s done for you, for _us_ the last few weeks? You wouldn’t even be able to go on this stupid errand if Andie hadn’t hovered and made sure you didn’t overdo it!” At the mention of the other woman, Biggs’ face drained of color, understanding lighting in his eyes.

“Th-that’s not what--”

“I know,” Jessie said, sounding exasperated now rather than livid. “But you know how she is! Imagine hearing that from someone you care about after helping bring them back from the brink of death!”

Biggs shifted uncomfortably. “We’ve been friends for years. I’m sure she knows I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Biggs,” Jessie said, her voice softer now, a strange seriousness in her eyes, “you know that’s not all it is.”

“What?”

Now Jessie looked confused. “Didn’t she tell you?” When he just stared at her, Jessie groaned. “Before the plate fell. She was supposed to talk to you, tell you something important.”

“How do you know about that?” 

“We had a bet,” Jessie explained. “She lost, which meant she had to _finally_ confess to you.”

Biggs was staring at her like she’d just knocked the ground out from under him. “She… I don’t know what she was going to tell me, but she didn’t get a chance.”

“God, why are my friends so dumb?” Jessie muttered, then pointed at him. “Okay, I’m only telling you this because I’m sick and tired of watching you guys dance around it. She’s in love with you. Probably has been for ages, but she kept acting like a kicked puppy instead of just telling you. So one night we were playing cards and I bet if I won the next hand she had to tell you.” She frowned. 

“Then everything went to shit.”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“I fucked up.”

“Damn right you did!” Jessie jabbed a finger at the House. “You need to talk to her.”

* * *

The room looked like a war zone when he arrived. Andie hadn’t had much left after the plate fell but they had let her bring it to the House, once she essentially took up residence anyway. What little clothing she had was either strewn about or stuffed into the open suitcase on the bed, the woman in question standing in the middle of the room, a general surveying her battlefield. Her focus shifted at the sound of footsteps and she jumped when Biggs finally spoke.

“Going somewhere?” 

Andie didn’t look at him, but her voice was chipper. “Yup! F-figured it was about time for me to head out. They’ll need this space for other children soon, and the company won’t let me get away with not writing forever!” She grabbed a dress hanging in the open wardrobe and shoved it forcefully into the luggage. “Besides, you guys are pretty much healed up and I’m sure you’ve got some kind of mission to get on with. I’ve been hanging on long enough and—“ 

Breath hitched as the suitcase lid slammed shut, Biggs’ hand resting on top of it. Still she refused to look at him, dropped gaze threatening to disappear into her hunched shoulders.

“Andie.”

“I need to finish packing,” she whispered, grabbing the nearest item of clothing and clutching it tightly.

“Is this about what I said earlier?” The gentle prod in his voice made her swallow thickly. Turning away completely, she tried to ignore how close she could feel him standing even with her back turned.

“Of course not! I just think it’s time for me to go! That’s all.” Dammit, she knew he heard her voice waver too.

“Andie, look at me.” When she didn’t move he sighed and she felt him step closer. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to sound like I’m ungrateful for everything you’ve done. It was a joke, I promise.”

“Mhm.”

Biggs grumbled, rubbing his forehead in vexation behind her. “Bunnie, look at me.” _Finally_ she peeked at him over her shoulder. “You’re not really going to leave are you?”

Sighing, Andie turned. “I don’t know,” she whispered. It was then he noticed the white knuckles of her hands clenching each other. “I-I don’t want to but I…” She bit her lip. “I’ve been enough of a nuisance already. I should make myself useful.”

For a long moment he didn’t say anything and she sighed. So that was it then. He probably only tried to stop her so she wouldn’t feel bad. Well too late. She brushed past him to the wardrobe, reaching down to grab a pair of pants still in the single drawer. When she turned to pack them with the rest, he was staring at her again, unreadable. Which was funny considering how often she’d thought of him as her only open book.

“You’re just going to leave, then? Just like that?”

She shrugged, trying to move past him. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.”

“Last time we said that, years passed.”

“Life happens. We’re not kids.”

“Will you at least let me say goodbye to you properly?” He’d caught her arm now, stopping her from turning away again. Against her will, a lump rose to her throat looking at him. Unable to speak, she nodded. 

“I just wanted to say thank you, at least. For staying here, helping us, and the House. For being one of the few people in this city with half a brain and not giving up on us. And…” He swallowed and she realized with a start he was nervous. But it was just a farewell, why should he be? No one in this room had reason to be as awkward about this as she did. “I don’t like the idea of you wandering off on your own, but… But I don’t have any right to stop you.” 

_I wish you’d try harder._ “You’re welcome. And th-thank you.” Tugging her arm from his grasp, she turned back to the suitcase, pulling some things out to start rearranging them. The movements helped steady her a bit, to keep her hands from shaking.

“So that’s it?”

Andie took a deep breath. “That’s it.”

He made an exasperated sound, and when she didn’t elaborate further, he broke the silence himself. “Andie, she told me.” The sounds of clothes shuffling stopped. “Jessie. She told me about the bet.”

A shaky laugh. “Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“From what she told me, you were supposed to tell someone something, before everything went to hell.” She barely breathed as Biggs added, “Wasn’t there something you wanted to tell me?”

He was right. The night before the sky fell on them, she had gone to him, per the terms of that stupid stupid bet. _When this is over, I have something I want to tell you,_ she’d said. Then Shinra had dropped the plate and she thought she’d lost her chance forever. Had resigned herself to that fate, she had done her best to forget about it. Why was he suddenly bringing it up again?

“It doesn’t matter,” she insisted finally, voice small.

“I think it does.”

She shook her head. “No, it doesn’t.”

Biggs’ voice had that stern insistence again. “ _Andie_.”

“Fine!” The exclamation rang in the air as she whipped around, eyes shining. “Fine! _I love you!_ I said it, and I didn’t want to because it fucks everything up! I wanted to tell you years ago but I never got the chance, and then how could I after that? How could I tell you it was never about the kids, or the stories, when you’re trying to save the damn planet? Or how it was only supposed to be one time, and then after I saw you I kept making excuses to come back?”

Her breathing was ragged now, the first tears sliding out as she rushed on. “Even now, after all these years, I still love the stupid fool who made me care about those kids. The same idiot who nearly died trying to be a hero to the city that ridiculed him. _But I can’t!_ Because you have a planet to save and I live in my imagination so much that I know my heart is just dreaming of something it has no right to.”

“Andie…” Biggs started, but she barrelled on, frantic.

“So I’m leaving. Because then you can go on being the hero, and I can write my stories without accidentally making them all love letters to you. I’ll stay with my family up on the plates until I can get a place, and just like before I’ll make excuses. But this time to _stop_ seeing you so it gets easier to be away. And then in a few years it’ll be like none of this ever fucking happened, we’ll move on all over again...” Her voice cracked, tripping and devolving into a choked sob as she turned away, shoving the folded clothes back into the suitcase and slamming the lid.

“Good to know I wasn’t the only one with ulterior motives back then.” He heard the sharp inhale through her nose, and his lips twitched knowing he’d caught her off guard.

“Don’t be mean,” she snapped, brittle and bitter, but she’d stopped moving, glared at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“I’m not.” When it seemed like she would shrug him off again, Biggs grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. “You really think that I spent all that time with you just because we were friends?”

She shrugged. “Maybe. You’re a nice guy.”

“Andie.” Something in the way he said her name this time, or maybe the way he looked at her, shut her up, all other protests dying out. She swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly dry. “I’ve always had ulterior motives when it comes to you. Ever since the first time I saw you here. All the dinners, stories, walks - it was all just a convenient excuse to get close to you.”

Her expression shifted. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I never really found the right moment, I guess. And then you got your deal, and I had to leave. Like you said, we had to move on. I never really expected to have to say it after that, and I couldn’t assume you still felt that way now.” He reached up, knuckles brushing across her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” A pained look flitted across her features. “But um… what are you trying to say, Biggs?”

“You’re gonna make me say it?”

She glared at him. “You made me.”

His chuckling softened her expression a bit. “Alright, alright.” Releasing her arms, he cupped her face instead, making sure she couldn’t hide again even as red trickled into her skin. “I love you, Andie. I’ve done a shit job of showing it because I didn’t want to lose you, but I do. I’m sorry for what I said before.” After a moment’s consideration he added, “Please don’t run off on me.”

Her lips twisted into a quivering smile. “I won’t. At least, not yet.” Before he could protest, she held up her hand. “I can’t stay here forever. And,” her smile turned sad, “I don’t think you can either. AVALANCHE can’t stop just because Barrett and Tifa are gone. I’ll have to go somewhere while you guys are saving the planet.” 

His hands dropped to her waist, holding her in place. “Stay with me.”

“Biggs, where the hell would we even go? Your house is a pile of rubble.”

“Who cares? We’ll figure it out.” 

“I guess.” She stood still again for a moment, and Biggs could feel the indecision locking her up. Then she reached up and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt. He shifted, holding her more securely against him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just… It just kind of hit me. I...” She mumbled something he couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“I can’t stop thinking that I feel like a character in one of my stories.” She pulled away, still not looking at him as she laughed nervously. “I keep thinking I’m going to open my eyes again and be in bed and I’ll have just dreamed this up because of whatever I was writing. I’ve spent the last… however many years chasing fairy tales so I could forget about the one bad ending I thought I’d gotten.”

“Well, I can tell you for sure, if you’re dreaming, it must be a nightmare.” Andie raised her eyebrows. “Not even this would make what’s happened recently seem better. So either you’re having the worst dream I’ve ever heard, or it’s real.” 

“I would be so lucky,” she grumbled. Then squeaked as he turned them around so her legs were up against the bed frame, his arms still locked around her waist with that familiar lazy strength. Biggs was grinning at her, crooked and a little mischievous as she stared at him, face blazing and eyes bewildered.

“Hmm guess we’ll have to work on that.”

“On wh-what?”

“Convincing you this is reality.”

“Convince me? What do you mea—“ And before she could start rambling again, he had one hand on the back of her head, her words cut off with his mouth against hers. 

For a moment Andie froze, startled, but he only kissed her harder, as if he could tell what she was thinking. Her mind finally clammed up with the realization that yes, she was in fact standing in a room in the exact place she had met him, and Biggs Darklighter was actually kissing her. _Her._ A nervous thrill ran up her spine and sped her pulse, but she let her eyes slide shut and pressed herself into him.

It was a lie to say she hadn’t thought once about kissing him - _of course she had._ An embarrassing number of times in fact. Well, and technically she’d already done it once, but it was nothing like this. She had always known he would be the type to make her breathless, never one to do anything he cared about halfway, and so far he was only proving her right. When she finally responded to him, he only held her tighter, fingers weaving into her hair so he could tilt her head. It was as overwhelming as he was, and she clung to him with everything she had.

The gasp she managed when he finally pulled away was only slightly mortifying, but her brain was far too fuzzy to care. She could hardly focus as he pressed another kiss to her cheek and then her forehead and she struggled to catch her breath. He seemed more than a little amused by the dazed look on her face, chuckling as he looked at her.

“You alright, Bunnie?”

“I’m…” The pupils in her wide eyes were blown, making her appear more than a little starstruck. “I think so?”

“Still think you’re going to wake up from some crazy coma dream tomorrow?”

Andie’s face disappeared into his shirt again. “Don’t make fun of me,” she whined.

“Sorry. You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“SHUT UP!” The blow she delivered to his shoulder was weak and he grabbed her wrist, that same smile on his face when she glared up at him.

“Nope.” He kissed her again, simple and sweet this time, and she stuttered into silence. Oh, that was going to be fun. “Not unless you’re going to try and make me.”

Her face flamed again. “Ass.”

Biggs smirked. “What about it?”

“GOD! I changed my mind, I’m leaving, right now!” He chuckled as she wriggled out of his grasp and started for the door.

“You won’t.”

“Just watch me.”

“Oh I’m watching.” She whirled around, opened her mouth, then turned and stormed out of the room instead. Biggs just grinned at her back and followed a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading! Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, or you can find me on Twitter @saltedearthsch!


End file.
